1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soles for various footgear and more particularly to a sole which is wedged in the forefoot and/or in the rearfoot to eliminate abnormal eversion or turning out of the forefoot and/or rearfoot.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of orthopedic appliances, which are inserted into or added to normal last footgear to correct abnormal eversion or turning out of the forefoot and/or rearfoot, is well known. However, such appliances have certain disadvantages because they shift in the footgear with walking and do not provide the accurate positioning necessary to correct the foot defect properly. The sole of the present invention which is built in as an integral part of the footgear overcomes these disadvantages and gives the correction more accurately than is possible with orthopedic appliances.